


Criminals and Cops Can Sometimes Make it Work

by Figgyfan14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Criminal!Naruto, Detective!Sasuke, Gangs and Mobsters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Sex, mentioned Kakashi/Itachi, some Haku/Zabuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto works at a coffee shop. Sasuke is a cop trying to keep war from breaking out between Konoha's mob, Root, and the new gang popping up, Jinchuuriki.</p>
<p>It's Root VS Jinchuuriki, and something is going to give!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Cups

With a chip on his shoulder the size of Mount Rushmore, it was no surprise Sasuke Uchiha was the best detective of the Konoha Police Force by the time he was 23.

Of course, this wasn't anything as special as Itachi having his own Medical Practice by the same age. Or his cousin Shisui being the best lawyer to ever partner in the Uchiha Law Practice at 24. Or his father being a State Representative that held more sway over his party than just about any other at 25. Or even his mother’s entrepreneurial skills, owning and running her own restaurant at 26.

That was all beside the point, though. Sasuke had been top of his class at the Academy, held the best record of any detective from the past 30 years, and was awarded for his achievements in several occasions, even working with the FBI on one notable murder investigation. Even with all this, he was never good enough for himself, and he worked harder than anyone to become the best he could be.

That was part of the reason his obsessive focus had fallen on the most complicated issue the department had come across since he became a part of it. Konoha was like every other relatively large city, and they had had their own mob established since almost the beginning of the city itself, a sort of shadow-government that called itself Root, but another group had popped up and started going after the organization, calling itself Jinchuuriki.

This group, unlike the carefully cultivated mobsters in Root, was more brutal and gang-like. They had some beef with Root that no one on the Force had been able to gather, and Root members had been dropping like flies, even ones they hadn't known about before discovering the bodies. Things were escalating, and a full war seemed to loom on the horizon, but no one could identify the members of this Jinchuuriki. The leader went by the name Kurama, and was said to have long red hair and blue eyes, possibly with faint scars on the cheeks, though the man describing the person hadn't been able to say more, shaking so hard he almost feel over as he thought about the man.

It was an unprecedented circumstance for a city like Konoha, and unrest amongst the civilians was starting to set the force’s teeth collectively on edge. They had no leads on any of the members, but they knew there were at least nine of them, and all of them were more dangerous than any suspected or known member of Root. A gang upset was always dangerous, but this one seemed like it would leave the city in more trouble than it already had.

The department had never had to deal with anything like this, but they were trying to close in on the Jinchuuriki before a full war started with Root while also unofficially letting them trim a few of the organization’s branches. The problem was, they were no closer to finding any members or locations or even predicting their targets. They had only ever left two witnesses, one a child so young he had barely been able to say anything about the “cat lady” that rescued him from a Root laboratory, and the other a man who had given them the description of the leader but hadn't even been able to tell them if it was a man or a woman he saw.

It was becoming a problem, as bodies started to pile, all bearing the Root tattoo and most of them suspected of being involved in something at least worth ten years in prison. A lot of the small-time involvement had ceased, and many of the lower level participants were turning themselves in to avoid the group hunting them, but no more than two of the killed men and women had had clean hands after the department went through their files on Root-related crime. Cases were being closed en masse, but they were still not getting anywhere on the Jinchuuriki, no one among their informants even had a description of the members.

Sasuke was going over the files again as his partner came in that morning, Sakura shoving a bag of food in front of his nose.

“You're wearing yesterday’s clothes, Uchiha, tell me you didn't stay here all night!” The pink-haired detective was bossy and had a keen eye and great strength, and Sasuke was sure she wouldn't be letting him stay much longer unless they got called to a crime scene… which was almost a sure thing, these days.

“I'm going out to get some coffee, just five more minutes, Haruno.” He grumbled, glaring at her and trying to ignore the growl his stomach let out at the delicious scent coming from the bag.

“I can hear your stomach growling from here, put those files away or I'll get Tsunade to send you off for the day! Eat and go get your coffee.” Sakura huffed, putting her hands on her hips and scowling down at the man. They had been in the Police Academy together, and Sakura had had a crush on him at first, but she got over that fairly quickly when she realized what a chore he was to handle.

Sasuke glared back, but closed the file on the latest incident, grabbing the bag of food and heading for the door without further argument. He was starving anyway, and he really needed some coffee, so he ate the breakfast sandwich she got him on the way to the cafe a block from the precinct. It was their usual coffee spot when they had time to get away, but a new barista had been there the past few days and he really got under Sasuke's skin. He hoped he wasn't there, but still wasn't surprised to see the spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes when he entered.

“Look who it is, Utakata, our most loyal customer is back!” The blonde bubbled, smirking at him as he slid in front of the redhead that had been standing at the counter. The ginger boy just gave him an amused smile as he grimaced, though, and moved to make a drink for the customer before him. The coffee shop wasn't an overly busy one, because of the area, but it got enough business to stay open, apparently. The brunette with the name tag “Utakata” seemed to be ignoring his blonde co-worker, though, and the ginger, whose name tag read “Gaara”, seemed to be the only person to even notice the change in positions.

“Don't give him too much hope, Naruto, he'll end up too interested like that last one.” Gaara muttered to the blonde, getting an eye roll.

“Tobi is just generally a creep, I don't even have to do anything to cause that.” Naruto huffed, but his eyes sparkled with amusement, and Sasuke ignored it all as he stepped up to the counter.

“Large black coffee.” He ordered, offering nothing else as the barista rang in the order.

“You look like shit today, officer.” The blonde grinned as Sasuke's eye twitched and his scowl deepened. “Must have been a pretty late night, because I swear you were wearing that same tie yesterday morning.” How the blonde still had a job, Sasuke didn't know, because every worker behind the counter seemed to sigh and roll their eyes at the lack of tact. “I think that coffee will be on the house this morning.” The young man winked at his confused expression and grinned, bouncing over to make it and letting Gaara back in to take the next order, no one even batting an eye at the charity.

The ball of energy was stepping all over his nerves, and Sasuke knew his face was dangerously close to a pout, but he refused to say anything more to the other. At least, part of his brain did. “Aren't you going to get yourself in trouble if you give free coffee to every insomniac that comes through?” He heard himself saying before he could stop it. Well. He was going to blame the lack of sleep and coffee.

Naruto laughed aloud. “Oh, I don't think that'll be an issue. I don't give every insomniac coffee, just the hot cops, of course.” He smirked again, sitting a cup on the counter in front of Sasuke and carefully positioning it so the phone number on the side was in full view. “Think of it as a thanks for your service, if you want.”

Sasuke stared at the cup for a moment, face a blank mask. He had to admit, in his own mind and nowhere else, the barista was hot, and he would love to make that obnoxious mouth cry out in pleasure, but he was always busy, and there was no way he'd be using that number, even if he did take the cup in a manner that carefully didn't smudge the writing. “You're welcome.” He muttered, almost to himself, but got a large grin back as he walked out the door, straightening his suit tie and wondering why it suddenly felt just a bit too tight. He would blame that on lack of sleep too.

Sakura called him on his personal phone just as he was walking up the steps, and he could see her from the precinct doors, standing with Inuzuka and looking over a file. There must have been another body found.

“Haruno, look up.” He said as he answered the phone, and she met his eyes, worry obvious in hers. That was something new.

“Don't stop walking, go back to the interview room and make sure the door is locked from the inside. Don't look at or speak to anyone.” Sakura whispered into her phone, Kiba not even glancing up as Akamaru moved to follow Sasuke when he passed them, the large white K-9 seeming to just know something was up. “Tsunade disconnected the camera, and she's waiting for you inside.” Sakura warned, but the the call disconnected and Sasuke just kept his phone to his ear, nodding to himself as he passed them, Sakura putting hers away. It was a tactic they often used when they thought they were being watched, though for it to be put into effect in their own workplace was a change.

The Uchiha continued on into their interrogation room, not pausing at all as he swept in and let Akamaru follow him, locking the door behind him like was specified. Something must have happened, and he didn't look at Tsunade, seated at the table, until he verified that the camera really was disconnected. Three short taps on the glass from the observation room, and he knew it was secure, going to sit in front of their Chief of Police.

“Thorough as ever. Good. We received word this morning that your brother was attacked by a member of the Jinchuuriki when he went in to open his office this morning.” The woman dove right in, as usual, and the Uchiha had a moment of panic before realizing she hadn't said he was killed. Just attacked. His family was all well-trained in hand to hand combat, and Itachi wouldn't have been easy to kill, so it seemed he had made it out, though Sasuke didn't know if that meant a member of the gang had been eliminated or not.

“Did he take out his attacker? Do you think he was targeted for his involvement with some crime or because I'm working the case?” His brother was one of the most noble and by-the-book men he knew, so he couldn't see him being involved in any sort of crime, but the Jinchuuriki hadn't gone after any civilians yet, not even killing any on accident, from what they could tell.

“We don't know that, yet, but we have to assume it's because of you. No one outside the department should know you're on this case, though, so either they have someone watching or we have a mole. We aren't going to take any chances with you being a target. Inuzuka and Akamaru were called in to search Itachi’s office, and they found bugs but no bombs. Itachi is in the hospital, and we haven't been able to speak to him yet, but Akamaru found a note while sniffing through the trash for anything that didn't belong. It was from the office of Attorney General Danzo, but it was bloody and we couldn't read it, it wasn't written in ink. All we could make out was the signature on it, and we haven't even figured out if that was a ploy or not. It is his signature, but the fact that that was all we could read is troubling.” The blonde paused and frowned, looking over the exhausted detective across from her. “Until we can look into this more, you're being taken off the case, and we'll have uniforms following you. Haruno has already volunteered her guest room for your additional protection.” With that, the Police Chief smirked and Sasuke found his stomach sinking. He wasn't going to have a choice in this.

“I don't think-” he started, but Tsunade spoke over him.

“I already told your partner it was a good idea, and we all know that room is basically yours with all the late nights you two pull. You're going to walk out that door, go out the back, where Sakura is waiting in her car, and let her take you back there, where Kotetsu and Izumo are already positioned. Sakura is hand-picking the officers standing guard. Get going, Uchiha.” She was firm on this, and Sasuke knew there would be no changing her mind. He wouldn't admit to keeping toiletries and spare clothes there's, but he wasn't going to argue.

“Of course, Chief.” He sighed, standing and heading to the door.

“Sasuke.” He paused, but didn't look back. “When we figure out if this was an attempt to get at your or if it was coincidence that it was your brother, we'll tell you. Sakura has the file on the attack of you want to look at it.” Tsunade stopped there, and he nodded before continuing out.

“Thank you, Tsunade.” She heard as the door closed, and she frowned and crossed her arms, shaking her head. That boy would be the death of her. He was a genius and an idiot at the same time.

Sasuke followed her instructions to the letter, not even looking back when Akamaru darted away, no doubt toward Kiba. He left through the back, saying nothing as he sipped his coffee and strolled down the hall as casually as ever, and he wasn't surprised to see Sakura’s orange Fiesta parked but running right outside, ready to go with the pink-haired girl behind the wheel. Sakura was over-protective and stubborn at the beat of times, so he hoped they found out something quickly or someone end up tied to a chair or bleeding. Possibly bleeding while tied to a chair.

“You have the file? I want to go over it immediately when we-” He began as he got in, but Sakura was having none of that.

“Oh no. You're going to be sleeping before we so much as touch that file. And before you ask, I do also have copies of the files of the other Root-related deaths. I know you're suppressed to be taken off this for now, but we have to find these guys. And figure out why they targeted Itachi! If you take a nap, I'll unload my trunk and we can get a board up this evening. Shisui called me, and he's going to come and talk to you about Itachi when he gets done speaking to him at the hospital.” Sakura bulldozed over him as she usually did, and Sasuke scowled.

“You're annoying.” He grumped, though she knew that roughly translated to ‘thank you’ coming from him.

“You're welcome. I'll wake you up if he gets there while you're sleeping, but I also told him I'd make dinner, so we'll be having Thai take out.” She grinned at him, which almost brought a smile to his face, but he just rolled his eyes.

“Stop trying to move in on my cousin, weirdo.”

“Hey, he's a hottie, all ruffled hair and piercing eyes and-”

“-and the way he brutally tears people apart in a courtroom, yes, I've heard you babble about it before.” Sasuke grimaced at the thought of his cousin and partner together. That wasn't particularly fun.

“All I'm saying is I'm getting us some Thai tonight, and Shisui will be helping us with details from Itachi that no one else will have, since Itachi was unconscious when his assistant showed up and called the police.” Sakura pulled into her garage, the door closing behind her car before either moved to get out. She has inherited the suburban home from her parents, and its larger space and proximity to their work compared to the distance to Sasuke’s apartment made her house the go to place for them to meet. The homier feeling and spare room had absolutely nothing to do with it, if you asked Sasuke.

He really was tired, even with the coffee he still hasn't finished, and he let himself in with his key, going to the living room and flipping on the news while he sprawled on the couch. Sakura’s home was a place he didn't have to worry about keeping himself strung so tightly, and her soft furniture, the carpet under his socked feet, and the scent of vanilla from some air freshener somewhere made it easy for him to find himself slipping as he checked all the local channels. Nothing had gotten out about Itachi yet, it seemed, or they wouldn't still be running the story about yesterday's victim. He finished his coffee in two more gulps, and found his tired brain bringing back the image of taunting blue eyes that sparkled with mischief and a smirk he wanted to wipe off that face and tangled blonde hair that just begged to have fingers run through it.

Sakura broke him out of his thoughts, thank all the gods, as she came through on the phone, carrying boxes of files. “No, Naruto, I don't have time for that… I'm on a case… No… Telling him you're cute is going to do nothing, he's seen you… Yeah… No… Naruto, I have to- no, I can't tell Hinata hi, I'm busy… Yeah, Tsunade will tell you if she wants to… Fuck off, you idiot! I'm not some crushing fangirl anymore!” Sasuke was pretty sure he'd never heard that tone used on anyone but him, and he tried to remember why the name Naruto sounded familiar, but he was already falling asleep on the couch. “Whatever, dumbass, you know she can beat you into submission of you keep calling her grandma… Sure, I'll make sure I don't throw away the cup… I have to go… No, I just have things to do… Get back to work, Naruto! Don't think I won't text Gaara!” She huffed, hanging up on him and grumbling to herself as she sorted through the files on the floor.

Naruto. The cup. That was right, that was the name of the annoying blonde barista. Sasuke remembered vaguely that Sakura had worked at that coffee shop during her time in the Academy, and she must know the people that work there, but he was sure the blonde hadn't been behind the counter until maybe a month ago. Did he work in the back before that, baking the pastries they sold? Sasuke didn't have much time to think about this before he was dozing off, but the image of the blonde with four up to his elbows and batter on his cheeks and that bright grin that grated Sasuke's nerves seemed to follow him into sleep.


	2. Jinchuuriki Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been brought to my attention that Naruto may not be expectedo be an actual criminal in this, so I'm going to warn you now. Naruto and the Jinchuuriki are taking out Root for selfish reasons. They are not good people. I'm going to be continuing this, though, so I'm adding some tags for angst. This will be fluffy and smutty and angsty and I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!

“Fuck, Fuu, are you okay?” Naruto rushed to the woman’s side, seeing the blood that was dripping from under the hand she held against her side. She was also limping, and Naruto narrowed his eyes, anger burning in him at the thought of someone hurting the family he'd built for himself. Fuu was brushing him off, though, pulling off her shirt as she sat heavily in a kitchen chair.

“That bastard's technique was great… too bad we have to kill him… he was a good fight… ended too quickly when his assistant got there.” She panted, smacking the blonde’s hands away when he tried to push in and look at her side. “Stop that! Go get me the med kit! It's just a little stab wound and a sprained ankle!” She snapped, pressing her balled-up shirt against the wound to stop the bleeding. “I'm not even sure we have the right one… Kid took so much care not to hurt me… Hell, even this was only because I pushed him, and he is definitely a doctor. Could have gutted me, but this didn't even knick an organ.” Fuu sounded almost impressed by this, as Naruto returned with the medical kit, but the blonde frowned.

“That can't be right, he's definitely the one. Recruited by Danzo himself, he's an expert fighter and he has an entire family's death in his hands. His own family, Fuu, there's no way he's innocent.” Naruto shoved his way in now, splashing some peroxide on a cotton ball and starting to clean the sluggishly-bleeding wound. Everyone knew about the Uchiha massacre, Shisui had taken Sasuke out to buy some last-minute Christmas presents, and Itachi had been coming home from his final winter class, but there was no record of anyone seeing him specifically at the school and he'd been the one to call it in, having supposedly just returned. The whole family had been gathered in the house for the holiday, and Sasuke, seven years old, had returned to find his brother crying and covered in their parents’ blood as he knelt over them.

They knew it was him, killing them all on Danzo’s order, but Itachi’s alibi had come through when a “random” citizen remembered bumping into him during that time, and the case had gone cold and been shoved aside eventually. Not anymore, though. They were going to bust up that entire wretched organization for all the trouble it had caused them, and none of its members were safe. The city streets would flow with blood, if necessary.

Fuu pulled him from his thoughts as she grumbled about his neurosis, always so thorough, but he wasn't taking any chances. He pulled out a needle, rolled it in rubbing alcohol, and gave her the four stitches she needed before bandaging her side.

“Yeah, I'm an asshole, I know, but Danzo won't just let things sit. He's going to retaliate, so we need to rattle his cage and start taking out the ones we know about but others don't. Even if they do have pretty little cops as their brothers.” Naruto rolled his eyes as he thought about the detective assigned to their case, the one currently holed up with his partner, the pink-haired Sakura that had worked at their coffee shop for a year or so.

“Naruto, everyone knows you're crushing so hard on that guy it's pathetic, don't try to play it cool.” Fuu smirked at him as his ears went pink, but he just dropped to wrap her ankle.

“He's a cop. Even if I did get him to text me, you know it would just be a booty call.” The blonde grinned up into soft orange eyes, and she snorted.

“Yeah, because that's what you said about Gaara, and he's totally just a booty call. We didn't rescue him from his abusive father, kidnapping a fourteen year old from Chile on our way or of the country or anything. He isn't still here, three years later, helping us take back our damn city from those bastards that took it from our parents. Nope. Booty call.”

“You're layering that sarcasm pretty high, Fuu.” The man himself had come up to check on them, finished with his shift in the coffee shop, but he seemed relatively smug about having snuck up on both, especially with Naruto slowly reddening from the blue-haired girl’s words.

“Hey, Ra, can you get me some ice? Fuu got beat by some lousy doctor this morning. Can you believe that? Got knifed and sprained her ankle!” Gaara hummed neutrally as he went to the little freezer and came back with a towel around a few cubes of ice.

“We do know Itachi will be prepared now, though. Maybe we should move on to the next one? Sai. His loyalty is still undetermined due to his cooperation with the Police Force lately.” Gaara watched Naruto easily scoop up their comrade, much to her disgruntlement, and carry her into the living room, laying her on the couch with her foot elevated on the armrest. The blonde frowned and laid the ice over the ankle, not even having to say anything for Fuu to just roll her eyes and accept it. Everyone was aware of the way Naruto's protective nature made him react to injuries.

“Yeah, Sai.” She butted in. “He’s younger, but he's their best forger. We'll have to take him out soon, or they may stumble upon evidence pinning past jobs to others, trying to throw us off their trail.” Naruto nodded. He had seen Sai’s forgeries, and they were good. The police may have him working for them now, but he was still Root. He still had to go.

“Gaara, do you think you can take him with Yugito? Take out any guards he has, as well, and if you find any others, don't be shy, yeah?” He grinned, watching a small, creepy smile cross his lover's face.

“We can do that.”

“Of course you can.” The blonde pulled Gaara into a kiss, shivering when slim fingers slipped up his shirt and nails dug into his sides.

“Geez, I need a spray bottle, move it over, bitches, I wanna watch some TV while our fearless leader has me on bedrest.” Fuu huffed, smacking Naruto’s ass and getting a glare from both boys that just made her laugh. “Yeah, yeah, move along.” She rolled her eyes, and Gaara snorted.

“I'll go wake Yugito and Roshi. He can have Fuu’s shift tonight with Ino and Haku.” The ginger volunteered, gliding from the room with a grace they'd all developed over the years.

“Do you think Haku’s little stalker will show up tonight?” Naruto mused, folding himself onto the floor with ease and leaning back to let Fuu play with his hair.

“Doesn't he always? Every shift? Brings a laptop, sets up in the corner, watches Haku not-so-stealthily, and makes the kid blush like a tomato.” She giggled, thinking of how strange civilians were. “Zabuza, I think Haku calls him. I'm starting to think they're fooling around after his shifts.” She laughed at the distressed groan this got.

“No shit? Haku’s like sixteen, that creeper had to be twice his age.” Naruto didn't have much of a leg to stand on when it came to age, running a mob of elite fighters at the age of fourteen, falling for and kidnapping an abused kid at sixteen, and now only nineteen and starting to take their city back from the fuckers that took it away from their families before. He was their leader, but he was by no means the oldest, which truly spoke for his own skill and ruthlessness.

“Yeah, but they still edge around each other and try not to act like it. Who knows, maybe I read them wrong.” She shrugged, but Naruto huffed.

“Like you do that.” He mumbled, but her gentle fingers through his hair was starting to put him to sleep.

Gaara emerged with Yugito, both in their combat uniforms. “Hey, Ru, Roshi says you can suck his dick and take the shift yourself. I already warned him against you do that, of course.” Gaara’s grin was a threat, and it sent shivers of excitement down Naruto’s spine.

“I hope you get back before my morning shift so you can show me why I shouldn't.” Naruto grinned, and Gaara smirked at him, but said nothing more as he and Yugito slipped silently out the door. The blonde sighed and stood, stretching and looking at the clock on the wall.

“If I come back to find you walking around, I'm going to tie you to a bed.” He warned, and Fuu rolled her eyes, but they both knew it was true.

“Yeah, whatever. Get down there and relieve Utakata before Ino scars him for life with her flirting.” That was always amusing to see, and the blonde was quick to make his way downstairs, hoping to find their brunette teammate backed into a corner like he did last time.


	3. Cousin Cooperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, as part of this was written while I was a tad less than sober. I think I caught them all, but I make no promises! Other than Shisui and Sasuke cousin bonding cuteness. I have decided I'm going to continue this fic and make it awesome, and the next chapter will be up probably tomorrow, because it'll be fun to write, back with Naruto!

When Shisui arrived, it was to a wall pinned over with pictures and note cards, while Sasuke was passed out on the couch, and he chuckled at the sight of his cousin so relaxed. It was a rare one since he was seven and lost his family. Sakura had ushered him inside quickly, and he took a moment to smile at her after seeing his cousin was safe. “Did you drug his coffee, or did he pull too many all-nighters again?”

“Oh, he hasn't slept in two days now, but he's been out for five hours straight.  Hasn't so much as moved.” Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to the wall, pulling out her phone and ordering the Thai online. It was what they usually got when consulting with the lawyer, so she didn't even have to ask what he enjoyed anymore.

“Of course. I'm surprised you let him get by that long before making him sleep. I'm sure you've been busy with so much Root-related crime in the news.” Shisui knew they couldn't talk about anything more than Itachi, and didn't even look too long at the web on the wall, but he knew there was a lot in the news lately. “Do you think he'll wake up soon, or should I leave the information with you?”

Sakura snorted. “Don't worry about him, I told him I'd wake him up when you got here, and Thai is on the way for all of us.” She dropped onto the couch, and his eyes flew open, muscles tensing until he realized who it was and where he was sleeping.

His head was clear in a moment, and he looked from his cousin to his partner, remembering what was going on. “Sakura. Shisui. Did you get to see Itachi?” He jumped right in, his worry for his brother outweighing his mild fogginess from sleep.

Shisui chuckled and sat in between the two on the couch, laying his briefcase over his knees and opening it to pull out a notepad. “He was okay, Sasuke. He had a broken wrist, cracked ribs, and three cuts made with one of his own scalpels. He said the person attacked him when he was turned to lock the door again, and he managed to disarm her after she got in a few jabs, but he was only able to leave her with an ankle injury and she fled when he stabbed her in the lower left side. That was about when his assistant showed up, and she lit up the assailant in her headlights for a moment through the window. Blue hair, average woman's build. She was well-trained in hand-to-hand, and she would need stitches in the side wound, Itachi said. I doubt she'd go to a hospital, though.” Shisui glanced over the page one more time. “She didn't say anything, but the Jinchuuriki spiral was spray painted on the wall. He doesn't know why they went after him, but he's willing to cooperate with you and the force for anything else you need, as long as I'm present, of course.”

Sasuke nodded and folded his hands together, leaning forward and frowning. “Some of our department thinks they may have gone for him because it was my case, but that doesn't match up with the way they have yet to cause any civilian casualties. They must think he did something or is somehow connected to Root, they're the target of all this.” Sasuke remembered blood and tears and his brother’s sobs for a moment. Itachi, soft spoken and gentle and a genius in everything he tried, even at thirteen. He shoved those thoughts from his head. That surely couldn't have been what was making him a target. His brother didn't do that.

Jinchuuriki may have thought so, though.

Sasuke remembered his father's strong anti-crime stance, the way he was making proposals to crack down on the crime that mattered, rather than things like adults smoking a generally harmless plant. He was so strong on gang violence and politicians taking bribes and police corruption. He remembered the stories of his father's days on the city council, even as young as he was to be a politician, bringing in policies that really put Root on the defensive. They would have definitely wanted him dead.

“Do you think this could have… something to do with the family?” Sasuke spoke softly, and Sakura frowned. She had never heard him speak of anyone in his family outside Itachi and Shisui.

Shisui shifted, leaning back against the couch and sighing. “They would have to have faulty information, but Root will be setting false trails by now, trying to deter them. Officers Gai and Kakashi were posted outside his room when I left, and I don't think Kakashi will be leaving when his replacement comes, so he should be safe for now.”

They all knew that the number of nights Itachi spent in his own home was at least as low as the number Sasuke did, and Kakashi had been strangely perky since Sasuke had introduced the two a few months before. Nothing was said, but plenty was implied, and Sasuke was glad to know his brother was in good hands with their expert strategist, if also a little disturbed by the image.

“Proceeding is going to be made difficult if Root is throwing them at random individuals. The known members of Root are already being watched, though not very thoroughly. We're looking into any and all leads toward identities, but-”

Sakura’s phone went off just as there was a knock at the door. It was Tsunade, and Sakura shoved some cash into Sasuke's hand for the Thai, taking the call and heading up the stairs as Sasuke went to answer the door. He had just gotten the Thai on the table, Shisui thanking their delivery man, when Sakura shot downstairs, pulling on her coat and grabbing her keys.

“They took out another one. It was Sai. The unit outside didn't even notice anything strange until they noticed a spiral on the window twenty minutes after his time of death was established to be. Not only was he dead, any and all documents he had for us or Root were gone from his safe. Every safe. He was… tortured for information, it seems.” She shuddered, and Sasuke glanced into the other room where Shisui was respectfully giving them space.

“Tsunade doesn't want me to go.” He didn't phrase it as a question, but Sakura shook her head.

“Stay here and I'll bring the report back with me. You can finish our wall. Go ahead and eat, just save some for me.” She shrugged, grabbing her purse from the bench next to the door and slipping on her shoes. “I'll be back when this is sorted.”

With that, she was out the door and gone, leaving Sasuke to eat with Shisui and attempt not to vent his frustration to his cousin like he did on personal matters. It was two hours of looking at every angle before pinning up a new note interspersed with mild and helpful comments from the other. He shouldn't even be letting Shisui look at the files, but he has used consultants before, and he didn't trust anyone more than his family.

“So, who's Naruto?” Came his cousin's voice from the couch as Sasuke tried to figure out where to put Sai.

“Barista.” He muttered distractedly before turning to frown at him. “Wait, why? Was he-”

“The name and number on your coffee. Sloppy hand writing, but carefully not smudged. He's cute then?” His cousin didn't have a file anymore, and Sasuke realized that Sai was the last piece, dropping the note cards and going to slouch on the couch.

“No, he's infuriating. And possibly a fun one nighter. Mostly just loud mouthed and smirks too much.” Sasuke snorted at the thought of finding the blonde menace “cute.” Analyst Hinata was cute, Akamaru had been a cute puppy, and babies were usually cute. But the blonde didn't get to make that list.

“Sounds like a perfect fit, then, infuriating and loud.” Shisui teased, getting a glare and a flush from the paler man.

“That was one time, and we will never speak of it again.” He hissed, remembering his brother and cousin coming home early to find him fucking an overly vocal and extremely annoying boy he went to highschool with. Lee was definitely infuriating and loud, but that hasn't gone anywhere, because he was also way too… Lee. The same way he was sure Naruto would be way too much Naruto.

“Kinda hard to forget your little cousin bringing home someone like that, Sasuke.” The man chuckled, and Sasuke grumbled.

“Neji Hyuuga. All I need to say.” He retorted, and Shisui tensed.

“How did-”

“Everyone thinks he's hot, Shi, even the men who like women. I saw you leering at him when you came in a month ago.” Sasuke grinned, and Shisui shook his head.

“Don't tell Itachi or I'll never hear the end of it. Or Sakura, for that matter, I've been thinking about taking her to dinner.” He slipped this in like it wasn't a direct request for consent from Sasuke on the matter, but Sasuke could see through it, rolling his eyes and humoring him.

“She's been mooning over you since she saw you in action during the Mizuki case.” He muttered, but Shisui didn't get a chance to respond before Sakura opened the door and stepped inside, dripping wet.

“It was completely clear when I left, but you can't count on the weather at all around here.” She huffed, shedding layers before she was even out of the garage. There was no way she was tracking this much water through her house, and she wasn't any around Sasuke, though Shisui’s presence did keep her in underwear and a bra. “I'm never leaving the house without my umbrella again.” She said this every time she forgot it, but it never stopped her.

“Yeah, yeah, go get some clothes on before you give Shi an aneurism.” Sasuke huffed, not even glancing twice at her before grabbing the file safely ziplocked in an evidence bag. “This is all we have left of the wall, but neither of us have anything to add yet. Blue hair and one of them at least is a girl, but that isn't much to go on.”

She just shook her head and headed up the stairs. They really had already gone over every angle they could do far, but evidence in Sai’s apartment did put two members there, so he had been someone they were more worried about taking down than Itachi. That was something useful, and possibly proved they were going after him for a crime rather than for his involvement with Sasuke.

“There were bloody tracks left in the house, one set of a male size eleven, the other set a women's eight, and they dropped off the map after leaving the apartment, no tracks outside.” Sasuke muttered, looking over photos. Any additional tracks would have been lost to the storm that was apparently raging, and Sasuke went to the kitchen to find a window, frowning at the downpour. Convenient for their criminals.

“Did they check the fire escape and roof before the rain started?” Shisui was looking over his shoulder at the pictures, and Sasuke flipped through the report, growling under his breath.

“It doesn't mention it, I'll have to ask whoever got there first.” He huffed, and went back to the living room when he heard Sakura on the stairs.

“Did you check the fire escape, Haruno?” He asked as she twisted her hair into a towel.

“When I got there, it had started to rain already, and I didn't check it myself. You'll have to check with the photographer, Choji. He was there before me. But you aren't even on this case right now, so you'll just have to wait till I talk to him tomorrow.”

Sasuke grumbled something about tech people and flipped through the rest of the file. If they could find find taxes of blood on the roof or fire escape, that would at least tell them how they had gotten out. That would be more than before, even if there were no distinct prints near the fire escape window. Shisui always was good with seeing things others would overlook. It made him an excellent lawyer.

“It's late and I'll need to check in with Itachi in the morning. He should be released tomorrow, and you can visit him at my apartment if you're allowed to leave by then. I have to be getting to bed.” Shisui glanced at Sakura, before adding, more softly, “And don't think too much about this tonight, Sasu. Get some sleep, or Itachi will worry.”

Pulling the worry card was entirely unfair, but it was sometimes the only thing that got to Sasuke, and they both knew it. “Yeah, whatever, bastard, go home.” The younger grumbled, but was putting the file away in the box already, looking at the wall, now with Sai pinned firmly in place.

Sakura smiled, watching the two of them, and took the box from Sasuke when the file was in it, not saying a word as she stacked it on the other and headed upstairs. She paused halfway up, though, to smile at Shisui. “Thanks for the help, Shisui. Have a good night. Stay safe.”

The older cousin nodded and returned her smile before pulling Sasuke into a tight hug, startling the other into hugging back. “Don't wait too long on that barista, Sasu, you could use some fun.”

Sasuke snorted but was smiling when he pulled back. “Take your own advice, Shi.” He said, turning and looking at the cup for a moment before heading upstairs. It would still be there in the morning. Shisui rolled his eyes, but left with an answering smile on his face. When this was over… maybe he would find some happiness.


	4. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got one of my friends to read this over and point out grammar errors, but I think I need to look for a beta, because they also pointed out a buuuunch of errors in the chapters I already posted... I apologize. I'm very bad at catching my own mistakes. Also, at not using run on sentences, because that's what my brain seems to speak in.

Naruto had indeed found Ino flirting way too fiercely with Utakata when he went downstairs to take over, and he stood in the doorway for a moment, snickering, before Haku spotted him and rolled his eyes, gesturing to the pair. He sighed and shrugged, moving to break them up for Haku’s sake if nothing else, and he could hear what she was saying as he got closer.

“But, you know, if you didn't have anything you were doing later, after my shift we could-”

“Ino, why aren't you on the register?” Naruto interrupted, not about to let her finish whatever that sentence would have been. She had whined about Haku having things under control, which he did, but didn't argue, going to take over so Haku could make the drinks he needed to, and Naruto rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “We could replace her if you want us to, Kata.” He offered, but the brunette just sighed and shook his head.

“Don't worry about it. I'm going to head upstairs if you don't need me, though.” He already knew they wouldn't need him, but he was polite, and Naruto grinned at him.

“We've got this covered. Go make sure Fuu stays on the couch or in a bed, will ya?” He waved him away, moving to take up the other register as a small line started to form, he and Ino quickly taking orders and money, and Haku didn't miss a beat making the drinks all night, even when he took an extra moment to smile at Zabuza or blushed when he looked up to notice he was being watched. Naruto was certainly impressed by his work ethic, but when it was time to run breaks he watched the pair.

Ino and even Orochimaru were suddenly slightly less creepy when one watched a very young and androgenous sixteen year old blush and smile at a man twice his age while said man held his hand or had an arm around his shoulders. Naruto was mildly distracted by this, but he still made every order correctly and only lagged a bit behind on times.

“Naruto, aren't you the one that always tells me staring is rude?” Ino interrupted his train of thought snidely, and Naruto growled and scowled at her.

“I'm not staring. You have a customer, Ino.” He huffed, and the other blonde turned back to the counter to take the orders, Naruto going back to staring at the couple across the coffee shop, only to see Haku standing and giving Zabuza a chaste kiss before making his way back over. His brown eyes were soft as they met Naruto’s blue, and the blonde knew he was caught. Oh well.

He sent Ino on break as soon as Haku was clocked in, and he knew what was coming when business lulled like it always did that time of night.

“You don't have to worry, Naruto. Zabuza is no danger to me.” Haku spoke softly, his eyes on his companion, and Naruto almost wanted to deny he had been worried, but he had gotten a bit attached to the kid.

“I'm not going to stick my nose in or say anything to anyone, Haku, just be careful. You have my number if you ever need a ride or a place to crash, ya know.” He tried to play it off, but Haku smiled at him so genuinely. Naruto was a sucker for a smile that pretty. “Don't get all sappy on me, kid, I'll change my mind and leave you to that walking shark over there.”

This got a laugh, and Naruto grinned as well. He really was rather reminded of a shark when Zabuza grinned too widely, but Haku seemed amused, so he just let it go with that and went back to wiping down counters while he waited for their next customer.

It was an hour before closing when Yugito came downstairs and told him he was needed upstairs, taking his place to manage the store, and he thanked her before practically leaping up the stairs two at a time, worried something had happened to warrant his immediate attention.

He shouldn't have been so worried, of course, because Gaara had gone on the mission, and the boy never even got a scratch on him since he joined them. When he got upstairs, it was to see boxes on boxes of files and three laptops spread around the living room. “You got everything? Didn't miss a safe?” He asked immediately as Gaara carried in another box.

“Everything. You know I always get my information, Ru.” The ginger smirked, sitting the box on the floor with the others and making his way through the maze to push Naruto against the nearest wall, ignoring the other Jinchuuriki that had started to sort through the information. “And I think I owe you a reasoning, don't I?”

Naruto shuddered, grinning widely and glancing at the hallway, wondering if there was an empty bedroom. Gaara always gave best after a mission like this one, and he really needed to look through those boxes, but surely they had time, right? A hand slid down his back, the other creeping up his shirt, and his mind was made up for him as a mouth caught his in a hungry kiss.

“Get a room, brats.” B huffed, and Gaara pulled back enough to glare at him before taking Naruto’s hand and pulling him toward the nearest bedroom. They owned the building, and it had originally been meant to be several apartments upstairs, but a little renovation gave them five bedrooms they shared and cycled through with their mismatched schedules, and Naruto was glad to find that the first one was open, excitement spiking through his blood as his lover gave him a firm shove onto the bed.

The door closed and the lights flicked off, leaving the room black, and Naruto held his breath as he tried to assess where Gaara would be coming from, but he instead found himself suddenly tackled from the right before he could track any movement, pressed face down into the bed with his hands held above his head and a weight settled over his thighs. “I saw you talking to Haku, Naruto. That's why I sent Yugito down after you. Did you think I haven't seen you watching him?” A rough voice in his ear and the hardness pressed against his thigh made Naruto’s breathing shudder even before fingers started to ghost under his shirt, up his back and sides.

“Haku is just… just a friend, Gaara… I haven't-”

“Haven't wanted to touch him before? I've seen it, don't deny it. Your face is an open book.” The fingers slid around to pinch and tug at his nipple, and Naruto whimpered.

“But I haven't done anything… he's… nothing.” The blonde gasped as his nipple was given a sharp twist.

“Oh, really? And is the same true for that cop you tease? Sasuke Uchiha, the only clean cop on the force. You even have his partner under your thumb, but he's spotless, isn't he? Is that why you want to corrupt him? Bring him into your bed and twist him into something less pure?” Nails were digging into Naruto's sides as he said this, and be couldn't even bring himself to move his now-freed hands, twisting the sheets in his fingers and moaning.

“Y-yes…” He breathed, and a dark chuckle in his ear made him shiver. He found himself suddenly flipped onto his back, nimble fingers at his jeans and both of them were stripped bare after only moments of shared effort, their mouths clashing fiercely, hands tugging at hair and skimming over hot skin.

Gaara pulled his mouth away to trail down Naruto's throat, teeth scraping along it and delicious suction bringing bruises to the surface. The blonde whined as three fingers were shoved in his mouth for him to suck and wet, and he did so eagerly, wrapping his tongue around them and making sure each was coated liberally in saliva. When he let them go, the mouth that had been ravishing his neck came back to catch his again, and the fingers went to tease his hole, slim but still enough to make him leak precum as they entered one by one.

“G-Gaara… fuck!” The ginger massaged his prostate as he stretched him, and Naruto lost all thought, mind going fuzzy with the sensations.

“Are you ready, Ru?” The sex-rough voice had Naruto whimpering as he nodded, and the fingers disappeared, replaced by a minimally slick cock that pressed in with a friction that had them both groaning and made Naruto tip his hips up to give Gaara a better angle.

“F-fuck me!” He stuttered out as the cock slid slowly over his prostate, and the ginger chuckled, not speeding up even a bit as he lifted Naruto's hips, holding them firmly in place.

“What was that, love? I don't believe… you said that correctly…” He was panting slightly and his hands shook as he restrained himself, but his self control was rarely broken.

“Fuck you, Ra, come on and- ugh!” Nails dug into his hips and Gaara started a painfully slow slide out, humming and refusing to give into the blonde. He would make him beg before he gave him what he wanted, especially in one of these moods.

“Not quite right, still, Ru.” The ginger purred, and Naruto whimpered, squirming.

“N-no, I won't- won't say it.” He growled, but tan fingers dug into the sheets and the slow rhythm was clearly getting to him.

Gaara chuckled. “Are you sure?” He panted out, slowing ever so slightly. “Come on, love… beg for it…”

The blonde boy whined, but it turned into a growl of frustration as Gaara shifted his hips and pressed directly against his prostate. “P-please, fuck you just- ah! Faster, Ra, please!” He gave in, and shivered at the deep noise Gaara made, somewhere between a growl and a chuckle, as he slammed into the tan ass and picked up his pace.

Naruto always begged eventually, and they had both known it would happen, but the feeling of dominance and submission it gave them never faded in the least. Naruto pushed up to kiss Gaara desperately, locking his legs around the pale boy’s hips for balance as he was fucked through the kiss, falling back before long and leaving them both panting and close to orgasm.

“Fuck… yes… Please!” Naruto gasped, tangling his fingers back into the sheets and lifting his hips up more to accommodate the other. Gaara grunted and sped up, thrusting harder and pushing them both further, sending Naruto over the edge into orgasm with a well-placed thrust and fucking him through it.

“God, I love you…” Naruto panted out, and Gaara came with a groan, slamming in and letting himself relax atop the blonde.

They lay in silence, panting and stroking whatever skin they could reach, kissing slowly and lazily as they cooled down.

“Love you too…” Gaara rumbled in between kisses, and Naruto grinned. Gaara wasn't very good at expressing his emotions, and every time he said it felt like spring after a long winter.

“Are you gonna wanna watch when I soil that pretty detective?” Naruto purred, and Gaara grinned widely.

“Just watch? Maybe.” He snorted, and Naruto laughed, but there was a knock on the door and B’s voice came from the hall.

“Naruto, you're gonna wanna see this. They're trying to throw us off.” He called, and Naruto sighed.

“Be right out.” He answered, and Gaara pulled out of him, moving flawlessly through the dark to flip on the lights so they could find their clothes. Sex in the dark was fun, but cleanup in the dark was not so much. Three tissues, two pairs of jeans, and one shirt later, Naruto and Gaara were looking at what appeared to be twenty false trails planned out and ready to be handed over to whatever avenues they planned to use to spread them. Most likely police. Naruto frowned and scratched his stomach, the tattoo around his bellybutton stark even against his tan skin.

“We'll need to find the people these were meant to cover, but we'll have to work quickly or they'll have new diversions set up.” They had only had this information for a few hours, but someone would know it was gone sooner rather than later. “Has it appeared on the news yet that Sai was the victim?”

Fuu shook her head from the couch, ankle still elevated obediently. “Nothing on it in the news yet, I guess the rain slowed down the reporters.” That meant they could possibly have a little time before people found out, but they had yet to take out the Root members on the police force, since that would put them in much deeper.

“We have until morning to figure out who these people are and which targets they're deterring us from. Gaara, you and I have the early shifts tomorrow, so go get some sleep. Fuu, Utakata, and Han, take the laptops. B, Yugito, Roshi and Yagura, you each take one box, I'll take two, and if you find a possible candidate, add it to the file it matches.” He handed out orders easily after so long of doing it, and they all split off to start working, sitting in companionable silence despite the few amount of times they were all together for extended periods. Naruto watched them for a moment, leaning against the wall next to the hallway and sighing. Gaara took his hand tugging gently to get his attention.

“I can take a box, Naruto. You open every day, you don't need to stay up all night.” The ginger offered softly, and Naruto's heart panged.

“You know I won't let you get that little sleep. Go, Gaara. I'll be more than fine, I have more energy than half of you all combined.” He reminded, grinning even as he pushed away thoughts of the broken insomniac he had met so long ago. He always made sure Gaara got enough sleep now, even if it meant he was awake for three days straight. It annoyed the ginger at times, but it also made him feel more loved than anything, so he never gave any real argument.

“Try to get some sleep, Ru.” Gaara muttered before kissing him and heading back to the room they'd been in. Naruto knew he probably wouldn't, but he looked at the first box and felt determination flare in his chest. They wouldn't let Root play games with them.

He was halfway through his second box, seven candidates picked out of the files, when Fuu started snoring and he noticed everyone else was gone and probably sleeping. It was no strange thing, but he looked at the large stack of candidates on the coffee table next to the stack of false leads and felt very overwhelmed in that moment. He looked up when he heard steps in the hall, and Gaara came in, hair mussed and his shirt discarded, with his sweatpants hanging low on slim hips.

“Is it morning already?” He asked, glancing around at the clock and seeing that it very much wasn't.

“Couldn't sleep.” Gaara mumbled, dropping gracefully onto the floor next to Naruto and bumping their shoulders together. “Decided I'd come help.” He didn't look at Naruto, though, as he pulled a file from the stack on the coffee table, and Naruto knew it was the nightmares of before. Of falling asleep and waking up covered in blood and standing over the bodies of whatever fools had disturbed him. Of his father’s cold words and harsh hands, made all the worse by the malice in his eyes. Naruto had seen this so often when he met the quiet boy at the height of his own rambunctious youth, and he almost expected to see dark shadows around his eyes when he pulled his lover's face up to meet his gaze.

“We have the candidates sorted out. We will have time in the morning to figure out what's going on with these people that is so important. Even if they do lay more false trails before we get there, nothing is going to keep us from taking them out, and if you can sleep tonight, you need to. We have rough days ahead of us, Gaara.” Naruto's voice was firm and confident, and he could see the tremor running through the ginger as green eyes stayed locked on the floor.

He sighed and stood, pulling the ginger to his feet and tugging him insistently back into the bedroom, turning off the light and closing the door before starting to strip them both, Gaara offering no help or resistance. Naruto knew it must have been a pretty bad nightmare to send him back this far, but the shaking had stopped when the room was dark, and Gaara seemed more relaxed and followed more readily when Naruto pulled him into bed naked.

“I won't be able to sleep, Ru.” The paler boy murmured, but Naruto drug him on top of him and wrapped them in the blanket, his arms firmly wrapped around his lover.

“Then we'll stay up all night and tell stories like kids should.” The blonde huffed, cradling Gaara’s head against his shoulder. “Did you ever hear the one about why there's no cat in the Chinese zodiac?”

A soft sigh fanned over his chest and Gaara mumbled a negative, fingers tracing over Naruto's chest and stomach slowly, and the blonde grinned into the darkness as he started the tale, keeping his breathing even from many nights of practice and fingers gentle as they played over his lover's back.

If it was already dawn by the time Gaara slept, that was okay, and if Naruto had to text his openers and tell them he'd be late, that was too. When Gaara was finally asleep enough for him to extract himself without worry, he did, and he went down to find the cafe running at its usual pace, Tenten just smiling and laughing at his sheepish excuse of sleeping in. It was okay that he didn't sleep, and he was confident that today would be a successful day in moving forward with their plans anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and comments are love!


	5. A Slice of Tsunade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a Tsunade POV that will kind of tie some things together, because I felt like it :3 please let me know if you're still enjoying this, and next chapter will probably be a POV of either Sasuke or one of the other Jinchuuriki!

Tsunade sighed, looking at the blonde boy across from her, who grinned sheepishly and kept his arm firmly around the redhead he'd entered the office with.

“Naruto, if this was any less of a clear cut case of self-defense, I would have put you both in a cell while we investigated it. You really need to learn some self control.” The woman frowned and shook her head. “As it is, three people saw that thug go after your boyfriend, and they also saw you step in and take a knife to the arm before you retaliated with deadly force in what appeared to be an accident. I'm not entirely convinced that it was, but with Sabaku being an emancipated minor, I'm not going to start this investigation.”

Tsunade could see the flash if relief in Naruto’s eyes as he relaxed his hold on the ginger just slightly. The pale boy also seemed to relax for the first time, and made eye contact with her briefly before going back to staring at her forehead.

“Thanks, Grandma, you know I would never make it in prison, I'm way too pretty for that!” He laughed, and Tsunade sighed, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Don't push it with any sort of confession, brat. Get out of here before someone sees you.” She closed the file on her desk and waved him away, getting another bright grin.

“No problem, Tsunade!” The blonde seemed way too happy, and she just shook her head and watched him lead the younger boy out of the office, keeping them in her sights through her window as they made their way through the office.

She remembered Naruto’s parents, had even been friends with their former mayor, and it had hurt her to see their son fall into the foster system and disappear during his early life. He had only returned to Konoha when he was 18, and he worked at a coffee shop down the road from the precinct. It was made even more painful when she had run into him the first time and he had grinned at her so widely, looking so much like her own younger brother had at that age. After that, she had been unable to keep herself from watching him, and she had noticed his movements within circles she didn't necessarily approve of, but it was hard to hold such things against a kid that had had his life destroyed by Root, as they had destroyed her own.

She watched this group he had become a part of, the Jinchuuriki, and she didn't know who all its members were, but she was aware of some of them, and she wasn't going to stop them from taking down the mob that no one else had been able to. When they had gone after Itachi, she had been genuinely worried for a moment that they were trying to get to Sasuke, but after seeing the number written on the side of his cup in such familiar handwriting, she hadn't moved against them, simply taking precautions to make sure he was indeed not their target.

When Sasuke entered just as they were making their way toward the door and Naruto grinned in his most obnoxiously flirty manner, she knew she wouldn't have to worry. At least, not about them killing him. Recruiting, on the other hand…

She watched Sasuke’s face flash with confusion before an annoyed scowl pasted itself in place, and she couldn't hear the words exchanged, but watching Naruto toss his head back in laughter and smirk while he dropped an arm around Gaara Sabaku was enough for her to get the jist, especially when Sasuke looked suddenly surprised, possibly even caught off guard, at whatever was said. Before any response could be made, however, Sakura burst in with a box of files in her arms and an expression like a stormcloud, dropping the box into Sasuke's hands and grabbing Naruto, jerking his arm out to inspect the blood-stained wrap around his wound.

“What were you thinking?!” Could be heard clear as crystal from Tsunade’s office, and she sighed and almost thought she would need to step in when Sakura pulled Naruto into a hug. Green eyes looked more watery than usual when she pulled back, and Tsunade wondered if Sakura knew about the dangerous life Naruto was leading as well, being former co-workers.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Sasuke approaching her office until he knocked on the frame of the open door and entered without waiting, dropping the box onto her desk.

“We need to speak with the first unit that arrived at Sai’s, whoever was there before the rain started. We need to know if anyone got pictures of or noticed any blood on the fire escape.” He jumped right in, and Tsunade sighed.

“It was Asuma and Kurenai. They put in the call and were joined by Izumo and Kotetsu, who were on their way home after taking the shift staking out Sakura’s.” She wasn't surprised when he was gone as soon as she gave him the names, but she was surprised to look up and see Sakura still talking to Naruto, a small smile even on Gaara’s face as they spoke, huddled close together and smiling.

Sakura must have forgotten her anger at his injury, because she was glancing between Tsunade’s office and Naruto’s face as she listened to what he was saying, giggling in intervals. The Police Chief just sighed and looked down at the file she had been reading. It had been a Root thug, nowhere as high up as Sai had been, that Naruto had “accidentally” killed that day, getting himself and his companion brought in for questioning. Witnesses had been brought in as well, three separate people attesting to seeing the thug pull a knife on the redhead before Naruto stepped in between them, got himself stabbed, and slammed his palm into the man’s nose, breaking it and lodging it in his brain.

The witnesses hadn't noticed the man was dead at first, because all they were looking at was the blonde, bleeding profusely as he worried over the targeted redhead, but someone had gotten a nearby officer, who had noticed the downed man wasn't moving. There had been no handcuffs involved, but one of the passers-by had pulled out a kerchief that Gaara tied securely around Naruto’s bleeding arm, and both boys, as well as the three self-professed witnesses, had been brought down to the department. Anko had interrogated them all separately while Genma filed the report on the man that had been officially declared dead at the scene, and when all the paperwork was done, Tsunade had had Naruto and Gaara come to her office.

Watching them speak with Sakura while Sasuke glared at them over a file at his desk made her chuckle, a smile making its way to her face. They were all her people, even if in different ways, and she was more than happy to put the file in the box Sasuke had set on her desk, letting it get lost in the system to protect those she cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commenters get cookies and extra chapters! Please let me know if you like it, my motivation ever dwindles with a lack of feedback...


	6. Manhunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely sister-in-law was beta to the beginning of this chapter, but then they went on vacation, so I hope this is all up to snuff! Still in need of a beta, but your comments are appreciated, I would love to hear from you all!

Fuu hated bedrest. She hated it slightly less when she was on the couch and had things to do, but she couldn't stop fidgeting. Naruto had been very clear that anyone who saw her up that day was to make her get her ass back on the couch, though.

She was going through the profiles they'd pulled out of the information Sai had, and had been feeding names and possible locations to the other Jinchuuriki around the town, who were picking off the members as they got the information. They had made it through half of the urgent files, those suspected of being the members Root had wanted to conceal, and were also picking off thugs and anyone else they could get their hands on. This was better than just sitting around, of course, but it was a far cry from getting to be out and about, taking down their enemy in the latest sweep they'd performed so far.

Naruto had gone out without the red hair, this time, make-up still covering his scars, and it made Fuu worry more than it should, but she knew it was because he was going with Gaara. That kid would never risk being spotted as the public image of Kurama with his lover, and no one was allowed to go alone after the incident with Itachi, so she figured it was something they should have expected.

Her phone beeped and she opened the text. “Matatabi and Kokuo at the picnic Table. The snake nest is frozen.”

That was a relief. She had sent them into a suspected hideout and had been waiting for a report in that. She texted back. “Viper on the Riverbed. 15 orange Daisies in the tree.”

The next target was one of Root’s sharpshooters, responsible for the deaths of Naruto’s parents and their former Chief of Police, Jiraiya. He was known as simply the Viper, and was thought to have trained Anko Mitarashi, one of the interrogation specialists their Police Force kept on hand, and a former member of Root by association. They weren't after her, though, just her mentor, and Fuu wondered if it wouldn't be easier to go after the girl, despite her station, than to go after the man she was sending them to.

She was startled from her thoughts again by another text. “Son Goku and Saiken in the treehouse. red Roses and Burnt Marshmallow.”

“Shit.” She cursed aloud, forwarding the text to Naruto before responding. “Land. Kurama and Shukaku setting sail. 7 green fish. Chomei in the nest, taking flight in case of fire.”

She would go to them if Naruto and Gaara wouldn't make it in time, but she hadn't heard anything from the blonde, so she had to assume silence meant no trouble. If they were still at the police station, he would have texted her again, but she still got up and laced on her boots, already dressed for combat in case of a scenario like this.

Her phone dinged. “Saiken and Son Goku in the treehouse to Roost. Kurama and Shukaku caught in a whirlpool. Snacks and Drinks requested.” That was odd, Naruto rarely got caught up by anything from his personal life or past, but Fuu was quick to check her ankle, satisfied it would hold up, and grabbed the laptop bag their medical kit was in, bolting out the door and to the nearest subway tunnel.

They had a network of safe houses around the city, all given different codenames and most within apartment buildings one member or other owned and rented out. The treehouse was owned by Utakata, the only apartment in the building not rented out, and for them to have picked someplace with so much traffic meant it must have been a serious injury. And for it to be untreatable with the supplies they had there…

Fuu arrived within fifteen minutes and went up the fire escape, knocking on the window and opening it from the outside. Blood could be seen in the entryway from the living room, and she followed it quickly into the bathroom, stopping in the doorway and gasping.

Utakata and Roshi had gone after a pyromaniac, one of the most sought after arsonists in the country, and their report said they'd downed him, but they had certainly not used red lightly. Utakata was kneeling next to the bathtub, which was full of bright red water, Roshi half-submerged and shaking. When he noticed Fuu, Utakata pulled him out of the bath, and Fuu could see a bright red burn down Roshi’s whole side.

“That bastard set him on fire.” Utakata growled. “It was that creepy motherfucker that was bothering Naruto last month, Tobi. He was expecting us, but he underestimated me.” A fatal mistake, Fuu knew, but one that people often made when they saw him.

She was quick to get under Roshi’s arm, carefully not touching his side, and helped Utakata carry him into the bedroom, laying him out flat.

She pulled out the burn cream from the laptop bag, and started to spread it over the affected area. “I hope he died screaming.” She snarled, and Utakata grinned in the most bloodthirsty way she'd ever seen from him.

“He did.” The brunette assured, taking the medical kit and pulling out gauze and a bandage wrap. Fuu coated the burn liberally, letting the cooling antibiotics soak in for a minute before she started to press gauze against the wound. With a burn this size, it was no wonder he had needed additional supplies, and even with the cooling gel on the burn, Roshi moaned in pain, barely conscious.

When the wound was covered, blood no longer soaking through the gauze, they wrapped it tightly, and Fuu checked both men over for additional injuries. Roshi had a smaller burn on his leg, which she treated like the other one, and Utakata had slight burns on his hands from pulling Roshi out of the fire, but he was otherwise okay. She coated his hands with burn cream and wrapped them in thin bandages, but they didn't require the gauze.

When both of their injuries were tended to and plenty of water had been passed around, Fuu looked at her phone to see three new messages from Naruto and one from Yagura. The three from Naruto were demands for information disguised as offers to walk dogs and bath cats, and the message from Yagura was a check-in. “Gyuuki and Isobu on the homestead. Painting clouds in Yellow and blue.” The text calmed her, because they were the last to check in for the hour, and she sent a message back quickly, pulling the information she had been reading from somewhere in her scattered brain. Their next target was an poison expert, and she wasn't taking any chances.

“orange Daffodils in the garden. Treefrog on the seventh line of the oak.” She replied, and then sent Naruto a quick rundown of the injuries she treated. By then, Roshi was in a fitful sleep, and Utakata was almost asleep on the couch, both men duly exhausted, and Fuu started cleaning the blood off the floors, never more happy to have tile instead of carpet. She worried for a moment that there would be a trail left in the hallway, but Utakata was more careful than that, and a glance out the door was enough for her to confirm she shouldn't worry.

It was also enough for her to see the blonde and redhead walking as casually as possible in their direction, and she nearly called out in her joy when she noticed the figure shadowing them, obviously the cause of their nonchalance. Stepping back in and pulling the gun from her waistband, she pasted herself to the wall of the entryway, ready for anything, but a thud against the door was all the warning she needed to move out of the way of the three men that came crashing inside.

Naruto had a black-haired man by his shirt collar, Gaara gripping his wrists behind his back, and they tumbled inside so quickly that even the ginger lost his balance as they toppled over. Fuu noticed the badge on his belt in just enough time to stick the gun into the back waistband of her pants and pull Naruto and Gaara off the detective before things could get any worse for them, and it was only them that she noticed the bandage around Naruto's arm.

“Is this everyone-get-hurt day? What are you two doing?” She huffed, hugging them both as Utakata seemed to wander in from the kitchen.

“Naruto. Gaara. I'm surprised you made it, but I didn't know you were bringing a guest.” The brunette mused, sliding his hands in his pockets casually and looking at the stunned ravenette on their floor. “Or did you not bring him? This is private property, sir, did my security startle you?” Fuu quickly let go of the boys to offer a hand up to the detective, watching his calculating black eyes bore holes in each of them in turn.

“Oh, don't worry about him, sir, of course he's with us!” Naruto jumped in, and Fuu could barely keep up with the game being played as the blonde dropped an arm around his shoulders, getting a startled but thankful look. “Sasuke Uchiha, the detective Lady Tsunade sent down to write up the report on your break-in! You know how clumsy I am, we just got a bit caught in the doorway.”

Fuu stepped in, then, smiling brightly at Sasuke. “A pleasure to meet you then, detective. As you can see, it was this window here. We came back home just an hour ago and it was wide open, the lock busted up, and our cat was missing!” She babbled in her best impression of someone vapid and worried, glad she'd gotten the blood off the floor without bleach as she lead the man over to the window where it was now closed but the lock was bet obviously broken. “Kata was just so worried, and Pickles was my kitten since I was fifteen! Nothing seemed to be stolen, but I'm just so glad you could come down and take a look at it.”

Sasuke did a very good job of recovering, apparently, and frowned down at the window, not even batting an eye to hear nothing but the cat was missing when the window had been forced open. She has to give him props for his poker face.

“The window was forced open from the outside, and this scuff looks like it was probably from the vandal’s shoe…” Sasuke spoke as pulled out a note pad and glanced out the window, scribbling things down, while Utakata and his “security” had disappeared into the kitchen. “This is a nice enough neighborhood, if he doesn't have a collar, you should look for Pickles at the closest animal shelter. I think there's one on 6th, just a few blocks up cherry.” He advised, as seriously as ever, and gave her a tight smile, pulling out his phone to snap a few pictures of the damaged window. “The report will be filed, and we'll look into it, but I'd get this window fixed before taking any trips out together.”

Fuu smiled brightly and leaned into his space. “Oh, thank you so much, detective! I hope I can find Pickles at that shelter! And I really hope our security didn't hurt you when you fell through that door, they're just terribly on edge, this is the second break-in in our apartment complex this month, and we're worried our tenants may start to get antsy if things don't shape up, so Kata hired some of the boys that work at his coffee shop to also come here and keep an eye on things, you know.” She could see the dots connecting in his head, and flashed a smile again. “You know how today’s youth is, so much energy. Kata isn't exactly a teenager anymore!” She piped up as the three boys came back in from the kitchen, and Utakata frowned.

“Twenty six isn't old, honey.” He put a bit of emphasis on that last word, and Fuu beamed, moving back out of Sasuke’s space and going to stand next to Utakata.

“But it isn't a teenager. Naruto and little Gaara here do such a good job making sure everything is safe.” She was perhaps playing it up a little bit, but from the “god help me” look on Sasuke’s face, the exaggeration made him believe it all the more. She has also noticed a slight twitch when he called the two men teenagers.

“I'll go file this report for your break-in now, if there's nothing else.” Sasuke started, and Fuu nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh, of course! Sorry to keep you so long, thank you so much for coming down here for our little report!” She grinned, and Sasuke nodded, looking them all over as he headed for the door, but Naruto wasn't going to let their detective get away that easily.

“I'll walk you to the door, Sasuke!” He offered, but it seemed less like an offer and more like a demand when he was immediately next to the detective, smiling back at those in the room and walking out the door next to the ravenette, who didn't even have time to say no before the door closed behind them.

Fuu sighed and was so glad to finally relax, looking at Utakata and Gaara. “Roshi is in the bedroom, Gaara, but he's sleeping. Those injuries were bad.” She shook her head and went to sit on the couch, her ankle killing her after so much time standing on it with even pressure so as not to give anything away.

“I'll see to him when the bandage needs to be changed, then. If he can sleep, that's good.” The ginger came to sit in front of her, pulling off her boot and looking over the ankle with a sigh. “You shouldn't have put so much strain on it so soon. You'll be back on couch duty when we get home.”

“Well, I couldn't exactly leave you three to deal with the detective, could I? Nothing makes a man like that tune out faster than a woman blubbering about an animal, believe me.” She grinned, and Gaara gave her a small smile back, moving to sit on the couch next to her and pull her feet up on his lap, the other boot coming off with a few tugs of the laces.

“We could have handled it if you needed to rest. We could have even handled it without Utakata, but we probably would have had to hide a body later, and that would also ruin Naruto’s fun.” Gaara sighed, and the blue haired woman laughed and shook her head.

“You'll probably have to kill him at some point if he digs too deep into this, you know.” She pointed out, and Gaara shrugged.

“Oh, I know that. Naruto’s more stubborn, though. He thinks he can corrupt the detective with _emotion_.” Gaara rolled his eyes at the thought. Naruto had been able to make him feel again, yes, but that didn't mean he was going to be able to corrupt the one good cop on the force. Then again, if there was one thing Naruto was good at, it was defying expectations.

Utakata had come to sit on the couch again as well, and Fuu leaned back to lay her head in his lap, stretched comfortably across the two men. “I think I'd bet on Naruto with this one. He's is the one that brought us together, after all.” She reminded, and the brunette hummed in seeming agreement as the ginger stayed silent.

They all knew it was true. Naruto had brought them out of their own hatred and troubled lives to join a world where they had a place and a family. They even had friends in the people that worked at their coffee shop, and they were taking their city back from the people who had been corrupting it slowly for decades. Naruto was someone who enthusiastically defied every expectation people threw at him, and they were with him now until the end.

~*~

Sasuke stopped and sighed when the door closed, the hallway empty around them. “Why did you do that?” He knew he couldn't escape the conversation, so it might as well be on his own terms. Naruto smirked at him and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. It was obnoxious.

“Because I noticed you weren't some random thug following us and decided to not get you in trouble for trespassing.” The blonde grinned as he said this, and Sasuke frowned.

“And if I had been a thug? You and Sabaku took me out fairly quickly, even with my training. What would you have done with an actual threat?” He had heard about the incident that morning from Anko, and it had been why he was tailing them. Something about the blonde just didn't sit right with Sasuke, and it made him wonder if perhaps they were a part of this Jinchuuriki. That seemed much less likely now that they had been talked about like children by their boss’s wife and referred to as teenagers, which admittedly made Sasuke a little uncomfortable with his previous thoughts.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, grin still in place. “Call the police like the responsible adults we are, of course. After incapacitating whoever had followed us so thoroughly and trespassed in our employer’s apartment complex, of course.” He must have noticed Sasuke’s snort at the word adults, because his smile grew sly, curling like a fox’s. “And we are adults. Gaara is emancipated, and I've been legal for almost two years now, though I know I have a bit of a baby face.” He added, and Sasuke felt foolish for having been read so easily, smoothing his face into a mask of indifference.

“I apologize for my earlier suspicion, but I need to return to my investigation, so I'll be taking my leave now.” He didn't know why Naruto was pursuing him when he was so obviously in a relationship with his ginger companion, but Sasuke was too stubborn to admit that the knowledge of their ages changed anything.

Naruto shrugged and pushed off the wall. “Alright, detective. I'll just walk you to the door, then.” His obnoxious smirk was back now, and Sasuke was distracted by it for just long enough that Naruto made his way into his personal space, far too close for Sasuke to avoid eyes so blue he could drown in them. “But I'm sure you still have my number, so I'm not worried.”

The blonde was quickly out of Sasuke's face, walking down the hall towards the elevator, but Sasuke stood there for a moment and wondered if he would get the same enjoyment from making Naruto moan as Naruto got from making him annoyed. After a moment of also considering if the blonde was the top or the bottom in his current partnership, the elevator dinged open, and he turned and stepped inside, not even realizing he had been walking before that.

“And if I told you I threw that cup away before I even left work?” Sasuke mused as they went down. Naruto snorted.

“I'd tell you Sakura likes me more than you and told me you still had it this morning.” The blonde replied, laughing at the face Sasuke pulled.

“That traitor.” He muttered, getting another obnoxious grin from Naruto as they came to a stop and the elevator doors opened.

“Text me when you decide.” The other boy enthused, and Sasuke just stepped out without another word, letting the doors close behind him before he started toward the exit. He did have an actual report to file and an investigation to continue, after all. Even if his mind was slightly distracted with thoughts of strong pale hands around his wrists and sharp blue eyes that threatened harm for the rest of the day.


	7. Haku's Predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the ever so amazing MahlyekiDyavol for her beta work on this chapter, and for inspiring me to continue my writing sooner than I would have otherwise! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Naruto returned to the apartment to find his teammates asleep on the couch, the man unable to help his smile at the way they all leaned on and supported each other. Gaara’s green eyes blinked open when he entered the room, but they’d had a very busy morning, so he let them slip closed again when he saw that it was Naruto rather than an intruder.

The blonde slipped into the bedroom to check Roshi for fever or other signs of an oncoming infection. Satisfied that the male was alright, he pulled out his phone and took a seat in front of the laptop on the bedroom's desk, sending out a group text to call all the other Jinchuuriki in after they finished their current assignment. 

Setting the phone aside, he pulled up the secure network they used for storing their Root intel.

They almost had enough information to prove Danzo was leading the gang, but no jury was going to convict him. They were collecting it so that when they took him out, they could release the information to the public. Without it, killing the Attorney General would lead to a massive manhunt and public outcry… No thanks. Naruto went over the information while he waited for his team, reorganizing it and shaking his head... It wasn't enough, no matter how they looked at it; they would still have to wait.

Yugito and Han arrived first, Yagura and B following shortly after. Naruto could hear them talking from the bedroom, and closed the laptop, checking on Roshi once more before slipping out and closing the door softly behind him, hearing the voices cut off. Utakata and Gaara were awake, but Fuu was still sleeping soundly. The other Jinchuuriki were spread across the room, B and Yugito sharing the room’s puffy chair while Yagura and Han sat against the couch on the floor. Naruto could see that they all had a few bruises or scrapes, but nothing serious, and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

“We need to regroup and come up with a more solid plan for surprising these fuckers. Roshi is going to be okay, but he's going to need some serious recovery time, and Fuu was injured by just one man who shouldn't have even been able to touch her… We need to step this up with a new battle strategy.” Naruto crossed his legs and dropped to the floor as he spoke. “It won't be long before we have what we need on Danzo and can move on him; we need to be able to get to him without giving ourselves away.”

“How many key players are left?” Han questioned, rubbing Vaseline on Yagura’s bruises as the smallest member of their party tended to his cuts.

Naruto sighed. “We only got through half of the twenty we knew of, so there are at least another ten underbosses that delegate to the thugs.”

Yugito cleared her throat. “Actually, we got lucky. We took out Viper just now, along with Kabuto Yakushi, who was with him. Viper turned out to be Orochimaru.”

“Fuck. He killed Jiraiya?” That was a betrayal he hadn't been expecting, but they'd been looking for Kabuto since they took out his creepy research facility and let that kid, Kimimaro, go.

B grunted as Yugito dabbed peroxide on his cut, but nodded. “Orochimaru was definitely Viper. We shouldn't have been surprised that creepy bastard was a part of Root.” They knew he'd been mildly okay to Naruto, who had come back to Konoha for his godfather’s funeral, but manipulation was something the man was known for even more than his creepiness. No one except Naruto was surprised to hear he shouldn't have trusted the man.

Utakata spoke up. “That leaves nine people between us and Danzo. Should we lay low for a while and let Fuu and Roshi recoup until they drop their guard or we have enough evidence on Danzo to go after him first?”

Gaara hummed and sifted his fingers through Fuu’s blue hair. “I think that's a good plan. They know we're here, though. Will it give them too much time to prepare?”

Yugito shook her head. “They've known there was someone killing them for months, and they've had plenty of time to prepare. They haven't; they're arrogant. If we give them time, they may even think we gave up.” She shrugged. “They should be better prepared than this at all times after going after groups like the Uchihas and the Akatsuki and killing innocent people like our families.”

Naruto snorted. “They could never be prepared enough for us, even if we gave them years.” He stretched and stood. “Alright, guys, take the time you need. I'm going in to make sure Ino didn't burn down the coffee shop with only her and Haku there.”

All the Jinchuuriki had worked with her, and knew this was a distinct possibility, but it still got chuckles and a few eye rolls. Ino was something else, and usually that something was crazy. Naruto was relatively sure Zabuza wouldn't let Haku be put in any danger by her, but he wasn't taking any chances, and left quickly.

~*~

Tuesday was always a slow day for the shop, and he had been correct in thinking it would be okay to leave Haku and Ino alone after the morning rush. He went in to find Ino on break, flirting avidly with the one customer, who didn't seem to mind, if his keen expression was anything to go off. The thought made Naruto shudder...

He noticed, then, that Zabuza wasn't in his corner, and further inspection revealed his truck to not be parked in their parking lot. That was an oddity. Slipping around the counter, he scrubbed his hands, ignoring the twinge in his injured arm, and smiled at Haku when the distracted boy noticed him. The look of worry on his face made Naruto sigh… More things to deal with. Great. “Haku, where's your shadow?”

Haku glanced quickly at the table Zabuza usually occupied, then fidgeted, which was something Haku never did. He was never nervous; the kid was as calm as anyone Naruto knew, except perhaps Kakashi. “Someone… reported him for stalking. My caretaker, Gato-” He seemed almost unable to say anything more, breathing deeply and scowling at the floor. “He took out a restraining order. Zabuza can't see me while I'm a minor, can't come within 1000 feet.”

Haku was in the foster system, and Naruto had been trying to help him better his life, but no one adopted teenagers. Konoha had one of the best social services systems, but that meant they didn't lose their kids more than anything else. No place could get all their kids adopted out or even completely regulate their foster system into not containing abuse. Gato was vile, but his standing in society meant no one noticed it unless it was directed at them. Haku had, unfortunately, drawn the short straw when Gato had gotten ahold of him.

Naruto shook his head and considered simply killing the man, but the blame would probably be placed on Zabuza at this point… He'd have to wait. “Do you want to tell him you're working late and come upstairs? Tenten will be in soon, and Shikamaru is already five minutes late, so he should be here in ten. It would keep you away from him for a while, at least.” The blonde offered, and was glad to see a small smile on his brunette friend’s face.

“Thank you, Naruto. I think that would be nice.” Haku smiled, and Naruto nodded, both working in silence until Shikamaru walked in, fifteen minutes late as usual, and Ino came back from her break.

Naruto had no issue with leaving their assistant manager with Ino since he was late, simply patting him on the back in encouragement before heading upstairs with Haku. Haku wasn't nosey or a snitch, and he was one of the only people to have ever been allowed into the safe haven of the Jinchuuriki. The other was Sakura, who was too loyal to doubt, even for a cop. Tsunade had been to other safe houses, but not this one… This was home base.

“Someone was saying… on the news… that the Jinchuuriki were active today all over town. Bodies are being found, entire buildings were burned or turned into a bloodbath.” Naruto froze in place, tea cup halfway to his mouth as his face fell into a mask of disinterest, but Haku’s eyes showed no fear or judgement when he met them. “Your arm is injured. Was it one of Root?” The brunette lowered his voice, and Naruto realized how hard it was to avoid spilling his guts to someone as calming as Haku. “I've known for quite some time, Naruto. I remember the Namikaze killing… I saw your red wig, it looks just like your mother’s hair. They found the Viper this morning, the man who killed them.”

Haku swirled his tea and dropped his gaze to the cup. “You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that… Gato has been looking into striking a deal with Root in order to go after the Jinchuuriki with his own men. I don't want you to get hurt.”

Naruto watched Haku sip his tea, the younger male running black-painted fingernails over the side of the cup, still not meeting Naruto’s assessing gaze. “Gato poses no threat to the Jinchuuriki.” Naruto paused and frowned, downing his tea in one scalding gulp before standing to make more. “He poses a threat to you, though, doesn't he? He wants you to help.” He didn't have to be watching to know Haku tensed, a crack splitting the cup he was holding and sending tea across the table… On the nose, then.

The blonde tossed Haku a towel to clean up the mess before meeting his gaze, watching as the brown eyes that he'd never seen worried before filled with anxiety. Haku dropped his gaze to the table quickly as he cleaned up the mess he'd made. “He does. I won't, though. I told him that.” The brunette mumbled, and Naruto’s sharp gaze scanned his face, blue eyes zeroing in on the smudge of foundation just under his ear.

“He hit you?” His voice was deadly and soft, but Haku flinched like he had shouted it.

“I won't lead him to you, even if he does-” Naruto cut him off.

“I'm calling Tsunade. You're going to be taken out of his care, Haku, you can't just-”

“No! Naruto, I can't, what if I get someone worse than-”

“Worse than that bastard?! Haku, there can't be-”

“My last placement molested me. There are worse things than being slapped around.” That shut Naruto up, but his mind was still turning. He hadn't known Haku before he lived with Gato, but he knew it had been a few years ago, which meant Haku had been extremely young, and nothing pissed Naruto off more than sleazeball child-molesters.

“Then I'll have you adopted.” He decided, moving the teapot off the stove as it started to whistle.

“What? You have to be twenty one to-”

“I didn't say I'd adopt you. I'll have you adopted... Maybe Utakata, but Fuu is twenty three, and her name is on this apartment space. She has a very nice family inheritance stashed away, too, and gets a paycheck from the coffee shop. Yugito looks more maternal, though…” He trailed off with a frown, and Haku sat in stunned silence, not sure what to say. He had never thought he could get away from Gato before he hit 18, he’d always assumed he was simply stuck with the man. But Naruto was going to have him adopted at 16 years old? By one of his… one of the other Jinchuuriki?

Haku had worked with Fuu, Utakata and Yugito... they were all kind to their employees, and Fuu was a fun person, who cracked jokes and whispered rude observations about customers to him.

“Naruto… you don't need to worry about me. I don't want to inconvenience your-” He started, but Naruto was more stubborn than anyone else he knew.

“Yeah right, kid, you already worry me with your adoration of that creeper. This way, I can keep an eye on you! And you can keep your nose clean until you're old enough.” The blonde flashed him a bright grin, taking the tea-soaked towel from him and dropping it into the sink, handing him a new cup of tea that Haku hadn't even noticed him making.

“I could help you-”

“No.” He cut in firmly. “You aren't like us. You're soft-hearted, Haku, I won't turn you into anything less than you are.” Naruto’s tone was steely and final, Haku nodding and sipping his tea, meeting hard blue eyes.

“Thank you, Naruto. If you want to… have me adopted… I will owe you greatly.” He dipped his head to the blonde, who grinned and waved it off.

“Oh, don't worry, it'll take a few days for me to get Tsunade to push the paperwork through, but if I tell her he hits you, you'll be here in a week. She has connections in Social Services.” Naruto made a note to up the cleaning duty for the next two days so the apartment would sparkle when they came for the inspection. Mostly the bedrooms, as those were always littered with shared clothes and weapons and such.

He was determined, though, and Haku could see it burning in his eyes, bringing a hesitant smile to his face. Naruto was a good person, and no amount of violence in the news would be enough to convince him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos get virtual cookies! (They're Oreos) Thanks for reading! ^^


	8. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I finished this like a week ago, but I haven't gotten it up till now, because things! This week has been a train wreck for me, so I'm just happy I'm getting this bit up now :/  
> Once again, thanks to my ever-amazing beta, Mahlyeki Dyavol, who is my inspiration, editor, and the only person who knows about the new one-shot I've been writing this week! (spoilers: super cliche high school AU that won't be up for a whiiiiile)  
> I hope you guys enjoy, and look forward to hearing your thoughts! :D

Sasuke wasn't sulking as he stood outside the courthouse and smoked a cigarette. Definitely not. He also really hated cigarettes, and he had quit the habit two years ago, but every once in awhile he'd get an itch and need to scratch it. It was usually when he was working a particularly vexing case, which  was why he was currently waiting for court records outside with a cigarette in hand rather than inside where it wasn't hot and humid.

Smoking during the summer was particularly deplorable, and he ended up smashing his cigarette out before he was even finished, opting to just be jittery and cooler as he waited on Records. He would end up thanking himself for that later, however, because he walked in just behind a small brunette he recognized from the evening shift at the coffee shop near the precinct. He really needed to remember to actually look at the name of it next time he went in. The brunette wasn't so remarkable by himself, but he was on the phone as he walked up the stairs, and Sasuke caught the very end of his call.

“Yes, Naruto, thank you… I'm meeting her at the courthouse right now… Paperwork, the rest is finished… Yeah, I'll tell Yugito… Talk to you later.” The brunette hung up then, and Sasuke wondered how many people there could possibly be named after a fishcake that also had some sort of connection with the coffee shop.

His bet was just one.

He also recognized the name Yugito as a blonde woman that worked there, and his bored mind kicked into overdrive. He tailed the brunette. He really knew he shouldn't, but he needed to know… basically anything. He was just bored, and he continued to tell himself that and that he wasn't stalking Naruto through his friends. That would be creepy. It wasn't what he was doing.

Haku, as he later found out the androgynous male was called, kept fidgeting with the black choker around his neck as he entered the courthouse and glanced around the lobby. He saw Yugito before he could notice Sasuke walking a few paces behind him, and the ravenette wished he was closer so he could hear the conversation they were having with such soft smiles on their faces. Then, they were going into an office together, and he remembered what Haku had said about paperwork.

Suddenly, a voice behind him broke his concentration, and he realized he'd been noticed. “Is there a reason you're following Haku, detective?” A rough, deep voice asked, and he turned to see one of the few private detectives of Konoha. A man he'd had the displeasure of meeting a few times when the detective’s cases travelled a bit out of the legal scope and police work was needed.

Zabuza Momochi stood closer to him than was strictly polite, and held himself straighter than Sasuke had ever seen him. He was un characteristically dressed in a white, collared shirt, though his black pants were still jeans. Sasuke refused to take a step back, and met those dark eyes with his own.

“Of course. Not that I can tell you anything about it, Momochi. Isn't there a restraining order on you for… Haku?” He vaguely recalled hearing Sakura talking about something of the sort, and Zabuza raised one… well, what would be one eyebrow at him.

“Not anymore. That's why I'm here. Gato was a fool to think I wouldn't call slander on his molestation accusations. Hurts business, after all.” He seemed to be staring over Sasuke’s shoulder as he spoke instead of at Sasuke himself, and the ravenette knew why when a soft throat-clearing turned his head. Haku and Yugito were apparently done filing their paperwork, and were standing a respectable distance away behind him. Haku’s eyes were glued to Zabuza in a way that made Sasuke wonder about those charges, but Yugito was smiling at Sasuke, and it distracted him from the thought.

“Detective Sasuke Uchiha, correct? I've heard much about you from my coworkers, but I'm afraid we haven't formally met. I'm Yugito Nii, and this is my new ward, Haku Yuki.” Sasuke smiled back politely, and shook her hand, then Haku’s, who barely glanced at him.

“A pleasure, Ms. Nii. By your coworkers, I'm assuming you mean Naruto.” He sighed. The blonde had spent the past two weeks actively flirting with him seemingly every time he went for coffee, while the redhead either chuckled at them or flirted much more passively. He had to admit to starting to flirt back. He was only human.

Yugito chuckled at his exasperated expression, and he was sure it had to be one she saw often enough, working with the other blonde. “Of course. I hope he doesn't cause you too much trouble. He's a tad… enthusiastic.” She smirked, eyes sparkling, and he snorted.

“Only a little.” He muttered. Yugito chuckled again and gently laid a hand on Haku’s shoulder.

“I'll have to cut this short to get Haku enrolled in his new school district, but I'm sure I'll see you around the cafe, Detective.” The blonde woman smiled politely as she gently guided Haku around him and Zabuza, and he watched them exit before turning back to the freelancer with a suspicious frown.

“Haku seems fond of you for someone who was… accused of molesting him.” He commented, but Zabuza just smirked at him, eyes hard and ice cold.

“He seems as fond as he does of anyone else who spends as much time in his workplace as I do.” The man responded emotionlessly, and before Sasuke could retaliate, he was moving around him, toward a service desk.

Sasuke just grunted and let the thought slip from his head for the moment, deciding to look into it later. Then again, it must have been refuted already if his restraining order had been removed. The ravenette shook himself and turned back to the task at hand, hoping to collect the court files quickly so he could leave.

~*~

Naruto had been bored out of his mind for two weeks now. No one had made a single move that didn't completely follow the societal norm, and they were all getting a bit antsy with just watching Root, but Naruto was more so than the others. He hadn't had this little to do since his entire life was ruined, he had always been running surveillance at the very least.

Naruto was only ten when his parents were killed, but he had worked toward his goal of taking down their killer every day since then. He remembered when he was told that he was going into the foster system, and when he’d said goodbye to his “Grandma Tsunade” for the last time. She had been the one to tell him his parents were dead, the one to explain to him why he would never see his mom and dad again. She had been the one he shouted at, at only ten, that the cops weren't doing enough, even though she, as the detective responsible for the case, was doing all she could to find the responsible sniper. Her partner, Jiraiya, had been his godfather and like an uncle to him, and Naruto had actually kept in touch with the old pervert when he could. When he found out he was dead, and possibly killed by the same sniper to take out his parents… Well, Naruto didn't regret taking out Orochimaru, even if he had thought the man was on his side.

Jiraiya’s death had been the tipping point that brought Naruto and the other Jinchuuriki home from their travels. They'd been back for a year now, surveilling Root for weaknesses and picking off thugs that wouldn't be missed, but they'd only just started their full attack. Root was a mafia, not just some gang. They were deeply imbedded into the community, but the Jinchuuriki were prepared.

When Naruto went into foster care, he had been a little boy with dreams of grandeur, but his first family had beat that out of him, and the following one was no better. He ran away after only a week of that, and he fell into the clutches of a child trafficker, barely managing to escape. The disgusting man left him with the scars he now kept covered in public, and Naruto had killed him very creatively the night after Jiraiya’s funeral. It had been a valuable lesson, though, and Naruto had run as far and as fast as he could to get away.

That was how he’d met Yugito, who was a recently-betrayed, runaway teenager at the time, and the first of his Jinchuuriki. She was just fourteen, four years older than him, and he'd found her on a train, about to be attacked by a sleazeball. She was so helplessly afraid back then, and he'd surprised the man by jumping on his back and biting him on the neck, giving her enough time to kick him in the balls and knee him in the nose. The man had roared his pain, trying to shake Naruto off his back, but Naruto was smarter by then, and he held tight. He had even managed to steal a knife shortly before he started travelling in the backs of trains, but he’d fumbled it as he pulled it from his pocket. It fell to the ground, and he had feared, for a moment, that the man would grab it, but the little blonde fourteen-year-old girl had shown more guts than most, and she had taken it up instead.

The angry man got in one punch to her stomach, but she gritted her teeth and plunged that little pocket knife into his chest. He'd frozen, eyes wide, and his curse-spitting and promises of a painful death had ceased suddenly. Naruto was still holding onto him with both arms and his teeth, and the man fell backwards, but Naruto scrambled out from under him. He'd stared at Yugito for a moment, unsure of what to say, then stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

It was the start of a friendship that would benefit them both, as they travelled across America, and eventually into other countries, learning languages and skills, and hustling people as they went. They found other people like themselves, who shared their goal, and they'd somehow simply fit together. It was like something in each of them recognised something familiar in the others.

The only exception was Gaara, but he was something worth taking the risk for. None of them had wanted to leave him in Chile, and Naruto had made the executive decision to simply… take him with them when they ran. They had yet to regret that, as he strove toward their goal with a ferocity equal to their own.

Then, they returned to Konoha. They chose the name Jinchuuriki because they were willing to give their very lives for their cause, and they knew they would succeed. They had sacrificed enough already, and would give everything else if it lead them to victory. They started working under the radar, and used their multitude of connections gained throughout their travels to form a plan and several fallbacks. They had identities that even the United States government couldn't poke holes in, and they bought up property in strategic locations across the city.

They watched until they found the pattern, the weakest links, and any holes they could in Root, then exploited them. They had taken out an entire chunk of the organization, and that was certainly something to be proud of, but now they had to wait. They weren't doing anything illegal, no one was even allowed to drive more than two miles over the speed limit, and they waited for Root’s guard to drop, cocooned in the safety of their anonymity.

It was, so far, the most boring two weeks of Naruto’s short life. Thank the gods for coffee, hot cops, and criminal geniuses that wanted to fuck. He was pretty sure he'd have died already if one of the three didn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep! What did you think? Do you like it? I'm gonna be getting in some serious backstory now! And mushy cute next chapter! Tell me your opinions, lovely commenters!


	9. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! ^^' things have been stressful and hectic lately, so I've just gotten back into my writing with any real ambition haha  
> This chapter is not exactly filler, but it doesn't move the plot along any, either :P fluffy, mostly! Hope you enjoy!

Gaara was as hot as the hell he didn't believe existed when he woke up. The ginger wouldn't necessarily say this was a regular occurrence, but he did seem to get sick more often than was normal, and it was usually at a really bad time. Fortunately, he hadn't been doing anything strenuous for the past two weeks, and knew they wouldn't be going back out in any real manner for at least another two, but Gaara still felt like death as he pushed himself up and tried not to topple over with his vertigo.

Naruto was still asleep next to him, so he knew it was early, and he almost felt bad about it as he carded a hand through blonde hair, watching blue eyes flash open, still cloudy but alert.

“Naru…” He croaked, and his lover was up in a moment, slipping around him to hold him up as he swayed.

“Geez, Ra, you're burning up. Throat or stomach?” He asked worriedly, wrapping the blanket around slim shoulders.

Gaara shuddered and leaned into him willingly. “Stomach.” He grumbled, and Naruto nodded, tucking him back into bed.

“Don't try to get up, then, I'll bring you a trashcan and some medicine.” The ginger was unsure of the time that passed after Naruto said that, dazed and dozing as he was, but he was awake immediately when Naruto returned with a trash can, water bottle, and flu medicine. He fussed over Gaara, propping him up against the pillows so he could drink and take the dose of syrupy stomach-meds (which Gaara didn't even have the strength to protest), then wrapped the blanket more securely around him until he felt like a burrito.

“Naru, I'm not a baby…” He muttered, but his eyes were slipping shut, and the warmth of the blanket, with Naruto wrapped around him outside it, had him quickly slipping off to sleep.

He woke up what felt like days or minutes later. Naruto was sitting on the foot of the bed, whispering to B heatedly, while the other man frowned at him and shook his head. “You ask, Naruto, I'm not waking my kitten up to send her to work.” He heard, and realized it really must have been hours if Naruto was trying to get someone to cover his shift. Naruto whined quietly, and B shrugged, glancing up at Gaara and meeting his eyes.

“You can go, Naruto.” The ginger got out, and his lover snapped around in a moment, face set into a worried frown.

“But Ra, you're still-”

“Perfectly capable of living through the flu. I've done it a hundred times.” Gaara huffed out, curling onto his side and wiggling an arm out of the blanket cocoon to take a drink from the water bottle. His lips already felt chapped, and he knew he was going to need at least three more bottles before nightfall.

Naruto snorted at him and turned back around to see B had disappeared while they were talking. The older boy sighed and frowned, but Gaara just stared at the beautiful blonde. He'd blame it on the fever, but he honestly did that a lot lately, like a moth drawn to a flame. “Go on down. Tell Sasuke hi when he comes in. I'm sure I'll be able to bully someone into bringing me water today.” He insisted, curling up tighter with the blankets, and contemplated having Naruto bring him another. The slight tremor through his body grew when he thought about it, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, only to open them and find himself being covered by a thick blue comforter he recognized as the one Naruto gave Haku when he moved in two days before.

Haku was standing over his bed, and he realized Naruto was gone and he'd dozed off.

“Do you need another one?” Haku asked softly, and Gaara frowned. He wouldn't mind another, actually. Haku seemed to read that on his face, which surprised Gaara, but not enough to say anything about the red blanket he draped over the top of the ginger’s shivering form.

“Thank you.” He muttered, burrowing further into the nest of warmth, and the brunette smiled softly.

“Naruto asked me to make sure you didn't… I believe he said ‘waste away to nothing’ today. Should I bring you some toast or water?” He questioned, and Gaara just nodded. The redhead was mostly independent, but he knew Naruto would bug him about it later if he didn't accept the offered help. Haku wasn't going to tease him about this later like some of the Jinchuuriki, either.

The brunette left the room, and was only gone for a minute when Fuu popped her head in and grinned at Gaara. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Hey, short stuff, did you find yourself a babysitter while your sugar daddy works?” Yup. Fuu. She was taller than him for now and always held it over his head when he wasn't in the mood to butcher someone, and she always seemed to be teasing him and Naruto about their age gap of a whole two years. It didn't help that he was the youngest of the Jinchuuriki, even if Yagura looked it.

“I can shoot you in the other ankle if you need to even it out.” He grumbled, but scowling at someone from under three blankets wasn't very effective. Fuu laughed and bounced into the room, in an especially good mood it would seem. His bet was on Utakata.

“You're just cranky because it's accurate!” She cooed, and his scowl turned into a full glare. Haku returned before he could say anything, though, and Fuu beamed at them as the younger boy entered with the promised water and toast. The blue-haired girl giggled at the look of reproach Haku gave her, and just curled against Gaara on the bed, looking innocent. “I just came to keep him warm with my superior immune system.” She said, fluttering her lashes in a way she'd never dream to for a serious reason.

Gaara huffed, but she really was warm, so he let it slide and leaned into her warmth without complaint. Pressed against him as she was, she could actually feel his warmth through the blankets, and frowned, pressing a hand to his forehead. “You're burning up, do you need a fever reducer?”

The ginger frowned at her and shook his head. “No, the fever will help me get over it faster.” It was a nuisance, because he was fairly useless like this, but it wasn't going to help to get rid of it. It was a flu virus, he just needed to wait it out. He smirked at her as she opened her mouth to respond. “Now who’s trying to baby me?”

Well, that did get her to shut up about it, but it also got her to roll her eyes and leave the bed, taking her warmth with her. “I have things to do, carrots, so I'll leave you to your nanny now. Good luck with that one, Haku, he's a menace even when he's hallucinating with fever.”

Haku chuckled and shook his head at her retreating back when she left. “Is it always like this?” He asked quietly, and Gaara, already slipping back into sleep, just hummed in what could have possibly sounded like agreement. He was too far gone already to care.

~*~

When asked who the mother of their group was, any member of the Jinchuuriki would give one of two answers, depending on the person and day. Naruto or Yugito. Naruto was the most overbearing, overprotective, parental member of the little gang on any given day, but Yugito was a classic mom friend.

She was sure of herself and proud of her position in life, yes, but she was also the person that would be there to talk you out of getting blackout drunk or bring you back from the edge of texting your newly-ex-boyfriend. She mothered the Jinchuuriki in all the ways Naruto didn't, stitching up holes in clothes and making sure they all had at least one balanced meal on any given day. She usually was the only person to attempt to keep fruits or vegetables in the house, as well. Yes, Yugito was the mom, where Naruto was the mother hen.

She had been eight years old when she’d lost her family, and nine when her creepy uncle stopped feeding her. At ten, she met a fate much like Naruto’s, and started to live on the streets. Konoha was a relatively safe city, if you didn't have to constantly be on guard for some Root weirdo to try anything because you lived in an alley. It was something almost all the Jinchuuriki had in common, losing everything to Root. In her case, even her virginity, at just twelve years old.

It wasn't that important to her, really. It had happened, and she dealt with it. She was more careful after that, until the day she decided to hop a train and leave town, running into Naruto on the way. That encounter had changed her, but not because she had killed the man that was trying to violate her. Naruto had been so young, but had stepped in to help her, actually endangered himself for her, and that fact had almost restored her faith in humanity, right then. It at least gave her faith in that one person, which was more than she’d had before.

She had hoped to one day start a new family, and she’d found it in blue eyes and blonde hair. Then, in blue hair and orange eyes. Yugito loved the Jinchuuriki more than her own life, and she would gladly take a bullet for any of them. It had still come as a disappointment when she and B found out she couldn't have kids.

B had played it off as not being so much of a disappointment, but she knew it was, and it was enough of one to her to make up for both of them. She hadn't cried, however. She stopped crying when she was twelve. There was nothing worth crying over after that. It was closer, then, than any other time, though.

When Naruto asked her to adopt the soft-spoken teenager they worked with, her first response had been no. A very firm one, too. She had been more than a little outraged that he had suggested it to her… Then, he’d explained, and she really couldn't say no to that. Her only stipulation was that Haku have absolutely nothing to do with any of their work as Jinchuuriki. He would live with them, work at their cafe, and continue his life as it was before, staying away from the business they ran under the table. She didn't even want him moving money for them.

Naruto had been overjoyed about that, and Yugito had reluctantly agreed to go through with it. Haku was a sweet boy, and he had been in the foster system from the age of four, never adopted. She didn't know how he'd made it through with the soft heart she saw reflected in those big brown eyes, but she had a feeling he did it the same way Naruto did. Pure stubbornness against allowing his circumstances to overcome him. She spent time with Haku in the days leading up to his actual adoption, and Yugito knew he was what she would have hoped her child was like, if she had one. Haku was soft-hearted, even in the worst circumstances, but he still held an inner strength that appealed to her enough that she honestly wasn't averse to taking him in by the time she did.

Three days into his adoption, she found him spending his Saturday morning nursing Gaara gently back to health. Or, well, Saturday afternoon by the time she was up. It was obvious he'd spent his morning there, though, from the way he was wrapped in the blankets, with Gaara sleeping halfway on top of him. Three empty water bottles sat on the bedside table, and four full bottles sat in front of them, while one half-empty bottle was clutched in Gaara’s hand, even as he slept. His face was flushed, and Haku was sweating slightly in his tank top, but he had a smile for Yugito when she leaned into the room.

“Did Naruto bribe you?” She deadpanned, and Haku chuckled, shaking his head.

“No. Simply asked. Gaara has the flu. Fuu turned off the AC, but his fever has stabilized if it's getting too warm in the rest of the apartment.” He spoke softly, and Gaara didn't stir, making Yugito wonder just how sick the ginger really was.

“You shouldn't get so close to him or you'll get what he has, Haku.” She whispered back, and that soft smile returned to his face.

“I'm fine, Yugito. My immune system is strong enough that I didn't die on the streets, and I won't be hurt by some little flu.” He pressed his wrist gently to Gaara’s forehead and frowned, pulling the blankets further up. “He needs the extra warmth. When Naruto returns, his higher body temperature will help Gaara more than I can, but I am going to help him until then.”

Yugito sighed at him and wondered if they had somehow acquired another mother hen to make sure they all ate their vegetables. “He's usually a light sleeper, if he sleeps at all. He hasn't woken up to us. He needs to take some medicine.” She whispered. As if simply to spite her, one green eye cracked open, and she frowned at the way it was glazed with fever.

“I'm not taking any damn medicine.” Gaara growled, pulling the bottle of water to his lips and chugging the second half of it before freezing and staring accusingly at Haku.

Haku just grinned sheepishly, and Gaara swallowed anyway, but dropped the bottle and pulled the blanket over his head. Even if he was still halfway on top of the traitor. The brunette grinned at the blonde.

“There. He took his medicine. Get Naruto?” His eyes danced with mischief, and Yugito had to suppress a laugh. Yes, she would be happy to claim the little brunette as her own. Crafty.

“I'll send him up.” She chuckled, leaving the room and searching for B to give him a kiss before she went down to start her shift in Naruto’s place. Yugito had to wonder if that was a tactic Haku learned to manage that giant of a boyfriend of his or something he had had used on him. Either way, when she informed Naruto that Gaara needed him and had been tricked into taking some medicine before his brain fried, even the other blonde was impressed.

Having Haku around wasn't a bad thing, that was for sure.

~*~

Yagura noticed the soft, breathy moans before he noticed the truck. He was locking up for the night, and was scanning to make sure no one was loitering in their parking lot, when he heard the noise, coming from the corner of the lot that wasn't lit by streetlamps. He narrowed his eyes, thinking it was some frisky teenagers that would have to be told to move, but when he followed the sounds and saw the truck they were coming from, he thought he recognized the vehicle. One of their usual customers? But he wasn't sure about who.

Feeling rather like a peeping tom, he advanced on the vehicle with the intent to still tell whoever was in it that they had to leave… but then he caught the sound of a voice he recognized.

“F-fuck, Zabu, there! Oh!” Fuck. Shit. Shit fuck.

He didn't want to know that. He did not… and he was suddenly staring at a hard, muscled back, rather scarred for a civilian, as he got close enough to the truck to see into it. He caught a glimpse of milky skin, that quickly reddened when a loud “smack” rang through the abandoned lot.

And then Yagura was reddening, but he couldn't make himself just move the fuck out of there, and a torrent of dark hair hid any faces from view, but it didn't have to for him to know what he was seeing.

Haku, sweet, quiet, adorable Haku, was bouncing up and down in the back of a truck he now recognized to be that of Zabuza Momochi. His back was pale and scarred and strong for someone as effeminate as he usually came across, and Yagura had caught a glimpse of his ass, which was now reddening from a smack, even as it was held in two large hands, which seemed to be controlling the bouncing.

A growl from the other man in the truck set Yagura’s teeth on edge. “Always moaning like a slut, Haku-”

Nope. He was gone.

Yagura walked straight away and back inside, ignoring the way his face was flushed as red as a tomato, even though it got him weird looks from Shikamaru and Ino. He locked the door behind him, stuttered something about dishes, and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving them wondering what had just happened before they went back to cleaning the cafe.

Yagura was one of their weirder managers, so they just brushed it off. No one said a word as Haku wandered in twenty minutes later, looking happy and high as a kite as he unlocked the door, locked it back from the inside, and headed upstairs. It wasn't anything too unusual, right? Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote that last bit at like midnight last night, so don't judge me haha I hope you liked it, though! I'll be eagerly watching my inbox today while I work on whatever I can find time to :P

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this, let me know so I can write more, otherwise I'll probably be working on other stories more :3


End file.
